


Truth of Fears

by Lady_Douji



Series: Frosted Forest [7]
Category: Epic (2013), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch pays a visit to Moonhaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth of Fears

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Leafman Jack AU. Uhm guys, I added plot to our cute silly AU.

Pitch slipped through the shadows of Moonhaven. It was not often he came to the city of the Leafman and forest people. It held too much light and too little fear, but recently there was a growing fear among the people. Fear that called to him. It was intriguing. Visiting the fearful, sleeping residents, Pitch was even more intrigued to find that their fear centered around ice and frost. If it had been winter or even late fall Pitch wouldn’t have been surprised, but they were in the height of spring. 

Continuing his investigation into this new fear of Moonhaven Pitch sensed someone with a stronger fear, one touched with self doubt and a bit of self hatred. Pitch followed that trail of fear to a small apartment. The first bedroom held a girl sleeping peacefully. Pitch sneered at the girl, paused to sprinkle a bit of his nightmare sand onto her eyes. As weak as the Queen’s magic and the light of Moonhaven made him, he could still give unpleasant dreams, no-one should sleep well in his presence.

The second room held a sleeping woman, Pitch studied her for a moment. Even in sleep her brow was furrowed in worry. Pitch buried himself in her fears, testing them. They were nothing special, just a normal motherly fears regarding her children, are they safe, how can she protect them? She was more worried about her older child though, something had happened to him. Something she feared would put him in danger. Pitch decided to moved on.

It was when he saw the occupant of the third room that Pitch knew he had found what he was looking for. A teenager with white hair almost glowing in the dark room, murmuring uneasily in his sleep. Pitch could feel the Moon’s magic humming beneath the skin of the boy. 

“So you’ve chosen another to receive your blessing have you?” Pitch whispered, remembering the last recipient of the moon’s blessing whose glowing light had hurt his eyes and burned his skin, “But what does he have to fear?”

Spreading his dark sand over the boy Pitch stood back and watched his fears take shape. Pitch smiled as he watch the boy use the moon’s magic to spread ice and frost. The power quickly spun out of the boy’s control, hurting those around him. The people of Moonhaven then turned on the boy, driving him out and casting him into darkness.

Pitch’s grin grew wide and wicked. He had found the cause of Moonhaven’s unseasonal fear of ice and cold. The Moon himself had even created him, created someone perfectly suited to be by Pitch’s side.  
“You might as well have gift-wrapped him for me.” Pitch said, glancing out the window to the sliver of the moon visible. 

He reached down to grab the boy, cursing as his hands passed through. Even with the unusually strong fear pervading the place, he was still too weak in Moonhaven to physically interact with its residents. He needed the boy to be somewhere darkness was stronger if he wanted to capture him, to corrupt him. Stepping away Pitch began to plot. It would be sometime before the residents of Moonhaven allowed the Moon Blessed out of their realm. Perhaps the Boggans would be willing to capture the boy for him, for the right price.


End file.
